User talk:Magma MK-II
Happy New Year! Happy New Year, Magma Dragoon! Year 2012 sucks (literally)! Year 2013 rules! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm the admin of the Sonic Wings Wiki, and I was checking out the articles you created here for the various Sonic Wings villains. Thanks for furthering the empire of Fata Morgana! I was wondering though, did you get all the information on the SW villains from the Sonic Wings Wiki? Or did you get it from official game documentation? Some of the facts you state in the articles (like that Pandora created Fata Morgana) are not from any documentation I've seen. I just want to make sure that the articles based on Sonic Wings are accurate. Also, I've spent many hours researching and translating information on SW, so if I missed something as important as who started Fata Morgana, I'd like to know! Thanks! TheShekinah (talk) 04:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Requesting Admin intervention I'm not sure if there's some kind of process on this Wiki for this kind of thing, but I appear to be caught in an edit war with a fellow editor on this wiki named User:Chad Roberts. The article in question is Pyro (Team Fortress 2). The information in question is down in the Trivia section. The problem is, the information in question has no actual source material for it. He is adding information that has nothing to back it up; it's pretty much just speculation. I attempted to remove the information in question and spruce up the tone of the speculation in the other parts, but this user took my edits very personally and has left me some very angry comments on my talk page for continuing to remove it. This clearly isn't going to go anywhere other than a back-and-forth revert war. Like I said, I'm not sure if there's a process for this. Just let me know about whatever I have to do or not do next and I'll get back to you! Thanks! PlayingWithMahWii (talk) 19:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Magma Dragoon. Hey, I was just wondering, how do you create a new page to put a new villain on? Thanks!Voltairefan (talk) 06:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Venger Sorry if you already know this - but according to the unproduced script to the D&D Cartoon season/series finale, Venger turned out to be Dungeonmaster's son, corrupted by his quest to find spells to protect their realm. The DVD set has an audio-play of the script.Gojirob (talk) 20:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Video? Hi there, tis I, Voltairefan. Just wondering, how do you post a video on a villains article?Voltairefan (talk) 22:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I Must Know How To Post A Picture! Dear Magma Dragoon... How do I post a picture on to an article from the computer?Voltairefan (talk) 08:28, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Table Question Salutations, Magma Dragoon! I'm going to be putting up some new villains that aren't already on here and I want to make an information table for them. Y'know, that tells their Goals, their hobbies, what type of villain they are etc. Only problem is I don't know how? Tell me how to do it or I shall send thou to HELL!!!! um... please.Voltairefan (talk) 00:28, April 25, 2013 (UTC)Voltairefan Villain Infobox Question? Howdy-ho, thou foolish Dragoon of Magma. Question about the villain infobox. How do I put a picture into the actual box itself? Please answer or I shall have no choice but to destroy you! Thanks dude!Voltairefan (talk) 02:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Voltairefan New Category Idea Hello, I proposed an idea for a new category to Balthus Dire, I know (quite rightly) all new categories have been banned, but I felt that this one should be the exception. And although he thought the idea was interesting, he was worried that if he made an exception it would encourage dozens of other users to bombard with more and more categories, unnecessary ones, unless ones, already deleted ones etc. As such he told me to ask the other Admins first and if many of them approve, an exception can be made. As such here is my idea: I've been thinking, there is an Empowered Villains category, shouldn't there be a Depowered Villains Category? After all a lot of villains are defeated by having there powers stripped. What do you think of the idea? General MGD 109 (talk) 15:52, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for replying so quickly, a I agree, and if a few other admins agree with you, then they will that catagory. General MGD 109 (talk) 22:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry...Voltairefan (talk) 22:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC)Voltairefan Possible new articles Hello Magma Dragoon as one of the more constant Admins I wanted to get your yay or na on something. I am considering writing two new articles for the Elder Scrolls Villains category based on the newist one Skyrim, I was considering making articles for Ulfric Stromcloak and General Tulius, if you are unfamiliar with the game both are leaders of different factions in the civial war ark an optional but very very prevalent side mission in the game. Naturally being a cival war if you join one the other becomes your ultimate foe and since we have a Status dependant on Player Choice category I thought the two apply. Regaurdless of joining them they both have some pretty despicable polices in Tulius's case he tries to have the player killed under suspicion of being part of Ulfric's rebels and in generally a hard core Imperialist, while Ulfric is an admitted murderer, usurper and a racist. Now because there are a lot of players who may view one side as being in the right while the other is always in the wrong, rather than both being dicks to a preciously equal degree, article may be controversial so I wanted to get your opinion before I put up such articles. Mesektet (talk) 21:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Guten Tag, ''MagmaDragoon. I need to know... how do you make a villain gallery?Voltairefan (talk) 01:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE HELP ME!!!! just a question i might ask: PLEASE HELP ME, I'M BEING HUNTED DOWN BY A GANG LEADER THAT LIVES HERE IN SEASIDE OREGON!!!!if u want the info, just look up my post, its called please read this, oh and dont forget to leave a messageTheMaskedGuy (talk) 07:18, August 19, 2013 (UTC)TheMaskedGuy Are we getting rid of existing villains? * *Are we eliminating minion articles (like the Stormtroopers and Battle Droids) or can those be allowed to stick on the ground that they're organizations in their own rights? Besides that they're technically major villains despite being footsoldiers. I'd be kind of sad if all the existing minion/henchman articles got deleted...I like the Stormtroopers. *Overseer80 (talk) 17:58, August 21, 2013 (UTC) *Overseer80 Contributors We have some contributors being difficult and starting fights with people. His name is Overseer80. Can you possibly straighten him out or ban him? Yours truly, robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 02:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Robinsonbecky Grow up robinson - he has a different opinion from you and you want admins to BAN him? are you 12 years old or something? he's trying to enforce some degree of restraint with overused categories and users aren't used to working as a team on this wiki and want things there way.. deal with it like an adult and stop falsely accusing people of being "bad" merely for being different Doctor Mad (talk) 02:32, August 25, 2013 (UTC) No, I don't want him banned, I just wanted him to stop picking fights with other people. This isn't about my opinions.robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 02:37, August 25, 2013 (UTC)Robinsonbecky :you are the one causing unnecessary drama, robinson - there is NO need to get admins involved.. the user you claim "picks fights" is just trying to help this wiki but you get offended because you dislike someone removing categories that don't fit.. villainy is subjective and if the wiki is to be taken seriously we need to stop being so biased about everything. Also you asked to "straighten him out or ban him" so don't contradict yourself, I will not be replying again as it would be unfair to the admin to spam their page with this debate.. all I have to say is A) he never picked a fight and B) telling users one's opinion is not a crime - if you dislike it.. don't read it Doctor Mad (talk) 02:41, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I was just wondering, when it comes to creating pages, how do you create the sort of profile table thing, the one that includes categories such as 'type of villain' 'goals' 'hobbies' etc? Dosu2Dinner (talk) 14:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) The Dark One Worm Any chance I can recreate The Dark One Worm page? --Kyurem147 (talk) 02:55, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Yo, quit removing Capcom villains from the characters. The category has been on this site for 2 years now. Are you an admin sir? If you are could you please delete Doctors and Scientists from Plankton? It's the only one left. Frostare (talk) 02:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) CD-I I altered my history of the Cd-I console and removed the criticism of Zelda CD-I so you shouldn't be offended. It now focuses mainly on the console itself, though the names of ''Hotel Mario, Link: The Faces of Evil, Zelda: the Wand of Gamelon, and Zelda's Adventure ''are still on it, but I didn't criticize them, but it's hard to talk about the CD-I without speaking about those games. However, because of that I removed what you wrote and what others wrote cuz I felt it was causing a flamewar. Please take a look at it when you have time.DisneyVillain (talk) 18:04, September 6, 2013 (UTC)DisneyVillain Capcom Villains Was the category, Capcom Villains deleted? You could've just told me first instead of blocking me. Would've saved the trouble of me putting Capcom Villains back on. Even now I don't agree with it being deleted. As someone mentioned, that category was there for two years. Deleting it is kind of a slap in the face to the villains who never appeared in a special Capcom game. Next time, please talk on my wall before doing something rash. I doubt that putting back a category qualifies as nonsense/gibberish. --DragonDude83 (talk) 02:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm agreed with Dragondude83 on that one. To be honest, I don't see anything with either "Capcom Villains" or "Nintendo Villains" for any reason. During my category clean-up, I've check back on the Evil Energy page's history & I found that you got removed the category while sayin' "Goddammit..." & I was like "that can't be right". So I'm confused. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You do have a point. It's just that it's kind of a slap in the face to Drokmar from Magic Sword and Astaroth (Ghost 'n Goblins), because they haven't been in a Marvel vs Capcom game yet. I do agree with you on the Nintendo fact though. --DragonDude83 (talk) 21:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about that or the < span > tags which I have never seen before anywhere. But I do know a little about stupid, God-awful tags that pops up every time I add or remove a category. I think it has something to do the fact that it only worked on some computers like it did before while it doesn't on others. Anyway, thanks for clearin' that up, Magma Dragoon. I'm gonna upload some new photos now & work on the new page of The Manipulators from ''The Neverending Story. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) A question on pages Hey, I was wondering, how do you re-name a page? Just curious. Also, might I have persmission to edit the Complete Monster page? Because I would really like to put on it a list of villains who are not ones that I'm tired of seeing be put back on again and again. But I don't have permission to edit the page and do that. Can I get it please? Thanks. Problem with re-naming. So I tried to change The Joker (Dark Knight) to just "Joker (Dark Knight)" since most other versions of the Clown Prince of Crime don't have "the" in the title and I wanted it to be consistent. But when I tried to rename it it said that I don't have permission to move the page because I "Cannot move a page to this location because the new title has been protected from creation". What does this mean and how do I fix it? Requesting page locks Hi, I was wondering if you could please lock the following pages? Stephen (Django Unchanined) Ursula Chris McLean Cooler Scroop Basically people keep re-adding them to the Complete Monster list despite the fact that none of them belong there. In the case of Stephen I've had to remove him from the list no less than five times and I've honestly lost my patience with having to repeat myself again and again and again and again and again. So could you please lock these pages or get someone else to? I'd appreciate it a lot. Need help with something Hey, is there anyway to get the category pages to show examples in alphabetical order? Because it did that for a while before going back to the way it used to be and honestly I prefer the alphabetical order much, much more. So is there anyway to get it back to that or no? A request Hey, I know we're not supposed to create new categories, but I also know that an exception is made for new shows and series and the like. So might I suggest the creation of a category for World Without End villains given that I've made pages for several of them? Just a question. But I've seen category pages for some pretty minor shows, and I figured that given that there are pages for over half-a-dozen different villains from the same series, I think they warrant their own category. So what do you say? How do you create a new category? Pretty self-explantory. Now that I know it's okay to create a new category page for if it's for a franchise, the question now is how do I do it? I'm not really sure what to do... Need help with the evil-doer box So for the Evil-Doer box, I'm having some trouble getting the character picture in. I typed in the name of the file I wanted to use, but it's not recognizing it. What do I do? The pagues are for Godwyn and Ralph Fitzgerald by the way. If anyone can help me with this it'd be greatly appreciated. Overseer80 (talk) 02:12, October 4, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, I think I figured it out. Permission to edit a locked page Hey, I was wondering if I could get permission to edit the Category page "Satan" which is locked. I would like to add some categories to it, namely Demon, Dark Lord, Big Bads, Bigger Bads, Outright Villains, Collector of Souls, Shape-Shifters, and Complete Monster given that all of those categories pertain to most if not all of the characters who fit the category. If I cannot edit the page, might I at least request that those categories be added? Overseer80 (talk) 14:16, October 4, 2013 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad that's done too! Incidentally there are some locked articles from the deleted category "Doctors & Scientists" if you are able to edit them could you please delete that category? There are not many left. Plankton would be the main problem here. Frostare (talk) 02:45, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: One-line articles Understood. ScorpionTail (talk) 00:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if you could help me out with the Gankutsuou articles. Think you can help me write some and/or provide some images? ScorpionTail (talk) 22:13, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Copying I noticed that one of the users, Mini-me, is copying content from the Skylanders Wikia. He has done this kind of thing before on the Heroes Wiki when he was copying content from the Spyro Wikia and was blocked and stripped of his admin status. I'm surprised that after being punished, that he is still doing this kind of thing, but over on this wiki. I noticed that he has copied some content from the Spyro/Skylanders Wikia on a villain named Kaos, and pasting some of the content over on this wiki's page of the character.-- Aura24 (talk) 19:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Can I edit a locked page please? Hey, I was wondering if I could please edit the Satan Category page please? I asked once before but never got a response. Can I please just add some categories to it? And if not could I perhaps ask that someone with permission add the categories instead? Be sure to get back to me on this. Thanks. Not trying to come off as a pest or anything, I'd just like an answer is all. Overseer80 (talk) 23:01, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you enable the message wall on this site, please? You might as well just see the "Message Wall" blog on this site that i have posted, which is right here. Maurice Roberge 01:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC)